How to Hunt Titans
by DanteBlackridgeShadowKing
Summary: Mankind was on the brink of extinction. Why? Titans, that's why, humanoid giants with a voracious appetite for humans, is there any hope for humanity as the Titans close in on the walls of Shiganshina! Yes and it comes in the form of Rexx, a Primal, a monstrous beast hell bent on killing titans. Titans meet big ass dinosaur monster.
1. Chapter 1

Mankind was on the brink of extinction. Why? Titans, that's why, humanoid giants with a voracious appetite for humans, is there any hope for humanity as the Titans close in on the walls of Shiganshuna! Yes and it comes in the form of Rexx, a Primal, a monstrous beast hell bent on killing titans. Titans meet big ass dinosaur monster.

**Thundering Rescue, Survivor of the Fall of Shiganshina**

The fall of Shiganshuna had begun and humanity had not a hope to stop it. That was what went through the mind of a young man who looked about 16 years old, as he stared at the chaos and death that was the titan siege. He was a bit tall for his age, standing at 5'11", with burnt-orange shoulder length hair that was up in a ponytail. His eyes were a greenish-yellow and they were sad, staring at the city. His eyes widened in alarm looking where a woman lay trapped under a collapsed home, there was a titan approaching her as she urged the people in front of her to run.

The young man moved from the edge of the wall disappearing from sight moving faster than the human eye can register.

{with the trapped woman}

" Eren, just take Mikasa and run NOW!" The woman screamed with tears running down her cheeks.

"I want to more than anything, but first I need you on your feet," the boy yelled back

"sweetie listen to me, my legs are crushed, even if you could get me out I can't run..." The woman said

"Then I'll carry you...," Eren yelled back frantically trying to get his mother out of the wreckage. The girl, Mikasa, was holding back tears.

"Will you just shut up, for once in your life listen to me, one thing I'm asking you one thing! Mikasa make him!

"You want all three of us to die...Hannis! Take the children and go!"

"Come on Carla, that's not our only option, I'm a soldier specialized in killing titans and saving lives." Hannis said as he ran off to kill the titan, before turning back grabbing mikasa and eren and running.

A flash of blinding light, and the titan along with the entire house, were nothing but a crater smoking, no, not a crater it only appeared to be, it was a hand print fifteen meters wide. A four fingered reptilian clawed hand had smashed the remains of the house as well as the massive boulder, nothing remained. This had all happened, before the flash of light faded, less than half a second.

-Scene change-one year-

"Eren! Mikasa!" Carla screamed as she sat up in a cold sweat. She was laying in a bed in a small cottage inside wall Maria. "but how?"

"Oh good, you're awake, you've been in a coma for a year," there was a young boy with dark orange hair, he was standing in the doorway, "I'm no good for medical treatment, but I figured that a little bit of my blood would help you heal, and keep you from starving before you wake up." He spoke with a smooth voice, he was smiling she noticed his teeth were sharp and pointed, sparkling white.

"Who...are you...how am I alive," she asked him.

"you mean the titan that was about to eat you," he said with a gleam in his eyes, "back in Shiganshuna, as your kids were getting away I killed the titan along with a few of the ones I ran into on the way out, carrying you, don't think that your boy knows you're alive," he said while she stared wide eyed at him. He chuckled and turned to go to the other room. He called back, "if you are hungry I have food, in all honesty I owe you a debt of gratitude for taking care of Misaka all these years."

Carla got out of bed to find her legs had healed and she was very hungry, she walked in to the kitchen and saw a huge meal with enough food for twelve people. She sat down and dug in almost in tears at how good it was, not just because she was REALLY hungry, but it was top quality food.

"Ooohhhh this is so gooooood," she said looking at him gratefully."you never told me your name, or how you know Mikasa?" She said pointing a fork at him.

"I was there when she was born as well as for her mother's birth, a sort of family guardian, which I failed miserably at." He said before holding his head in his hands.

"That doesn't make sense, you look so young...," she asked confused.

"My name is Rexx and I am seventy-three years old...yeah I don't look it, around for awhile now but I never thought I'd see something like that big S.O.B. that wrecked the wall."

"So Eren and Mikasa...they're alive?", she asked unsure.

"Well we could go find them but I don't know how long it will take we are a very long way from the city of Trosk, but there are a lot of titans between here and there." He looked at her like he was testing her resolve to see her kids again.

"Can we make it?" she asked him.

"I'd honestly be surprised if we didn't make the trip, titans don't like to come near me, I think they don't like how I smell." He said rather uninterested, Rexx could make the trip in a few hours at top speed but that would be bad for Carla. He was sure that the wall defenses would open fire on a thirty meter tall giant lizard, that kinda called for freaking out.

"Then we go, as soon as possible." She said with a fire in her eyes, she was going to get back to her family.

-five years after Shiganshuna fell-

"What is that...hey I think there are two people out there, in front of the gate," a garrison soldier asked his comrades.  
"There is no way...wow...how the hell did they make it here." The other one said before they both stared in shock as one of the people walked up to the gate and lifted it up and the two slipped inside. The gate weighed more than even a titan could lift beig around ten tons of brick and mortar, needing a powerful winch to hoist the gate.

Rexx had lifted the gate with very little effort at all. His strength was FAR beyond that of a titans, his speed, he could easily break the speed of sound.

"You saw that, right." one soldier asked.

"Nope!" another said shaking his head, wanting nothing to do with someone that strong.

"No, I saw nothing." the last one denied, knowing that anyone that strong would be more terrifying than the titans.

"Come on...probably better we don't go down there, huh." the first one conceded, wanting to live longer.

-with Rexx and Carla Jeager-

"You could have knocked, you know that right," Carla told him with a smirk.

"This is easier, they would ask questions that I don't think I can answer," Rex said with a shrug.

"...four years and we finally get to Trost." Carla said after a short silence.

Rexx and Carla walked, through the crowded streets of the district that held the refugees, this was the first place they would look for Eren and Mikasa. It made sense, at least it would make sense if Eren hadn't been hell bent on killing every titan in which case he probably joined the to military. people gave the pair strange looks, possibly because of the way they dressed, Rexx wore his brown cloak, he had his sword, Tyrant Fang, a crude looking five foot blade, made of a energy infused steel making it extremely strong, yet REALLY heavy. The blade was an inch thick, with the appearance of a Bowie knife, the handle had bandaging and slanted guard. The total weight was around 400lbs. He was a strange sight.

Carla was now at this point much stronger than most humans, with an unexpected change to her appearance. Apparently Rexx's blood that was in her veins, it had fully fused. That meant she was a half-blood now, half human, half...whatever she was. Rexx had only heard stories of this happening, now he was one of those stories. Her hair was jet black, rather than a dark brown, her eyes had a reddish out line to her irises. Physically she had more muscle tone, yet still a feminine figure.

She was wearing an outfit that Rexx had made for her, she wore deerskin moccasins and deerskin pants, the blouse, was a simple white top. He didn't have much to work with, but Carla appreciated the clothes all the same since her old clothes were not suited to the environment, they were torn and dirty too.

"You know he might have joined the military," Rexx told her as they walked into a open square. Carla sighed, she knew it was a long shot, and since Eren still thought she was dead, it wasn't as though he would give up on joining the scouts. Knowing Mikasa, she'll be with him.

The search was almost over, but a battle was on the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2 Head Trip

**Chapter 2: Head trip**

"Hey, Eren! Mikasa! Did you hear the rumors, apparently two people showed up at the gate they had been outside wall Rose?" Armin said as he walked into the barracks. They had been part of the garrison regiment for a couple of months, and in that time strange rumors of something...else being outside the walls something bigger than most titans, something big.

Though there were never actually any definitive sightings, the scout regiment had been the ones to first see it, the descriptions were vague thirty meters high, at least. The part that was the strangest, fifty to sixty meters long, yet they could never get close, there was always a loud explosion and a flash of light.

"Really? When was this," Eren said wondering if his father had returned, but instantly he doubted that.

"Mikasa, one was a woman with black hair like yours, and the other was a guy about our age carrying a sword almost as tall as he was," Armin said more to Mikasa, "this was about a week ago, it's probably not true but someone said that the guy lifted the gate."

"Damn right its not true, no human is that strong, not even a titan can lift that," Jean scoffed at the ridiculous sounding statement.

"Hey the scouts are heading out!"

-location change-streets of Trost-

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin watched the survey corps pass by, happily cheering for the soldiers heading out on a mission. Eren was elated that things had changed so much. Some people shouted and cheered.

" That's right commander Erwin, did you give those ugly bastards a thrashing", someone shouted out to Erwin, he simply stared onward like the stoic leader he was.

"Look it's Captain Levi! They say he's like an entire brigade unto himself", another person said getting an indifferent huff from the Captain.

" Feel how excited everyone is? It's like the crowd just has a different energy now", Eren said excited to see a change in attitude towards the scouts.

"Well we are going on five years without incident, seems like a good omen to me", Hannah said

"Yeah and check out all the cannon upgrades, this side alone oughta be enough enough to scare em' off", Franz stated confidently.

"That's the truth", Hannah agreed.

"You two in denial because you're a couple", Eren barked at the blushing pair.

"Come on man stop you're embarrassing us", Franz said.

Eren was pulled out of his anger by a familiar voice, "Hey, hey, lookie here!"

"Mr. Hannes!", Eren shouted when he saw an old friend.

"Word on the street's they let graduate yesterday, either you've grown up or the standards have plummeted", Hannes joked.

"Oh yeah like you're one to talk, Corp of engineers keep their new chief in the drink", Eren retorted.

Watch it," Hannes warned Eren before he grew serious, "I'm sorry if this is out of the blue but I want you to know your mom's death still haunts me."

"Me too but it wasn't your fault," Hannes looked shocked at this, "we were shooting in the dark back then, but we won't make that mistake again. We know what we're dealing with." Eren held so much confidence in his words, he was determined not to make the mistakes that those before him made.

'fired up and capable make a good combination, just don't screw it up by getting yourself killed', Hannes thought as Eren ran off with his friends to the wall.

"My little boy is as hard headed as ever, oh what to do," a voice from behind him said, it was a voice he knew all to well Carla Jaeger, Eren's mother. He turned around to see she was a very different woman than five years ago. Her hair had become jet black from it's original dark brown, and the irises of her eyes had a red outline. Overall she appeared stronger than she used to be.

"You're alive!?" Hannes muttered stunned, he hadn't a clue how she could have gotten away.

"Yes...yes I am," Carla said stating the obvious, "Though I have Rexx to thank for that..." She trailed off gazing at the man that had saved her, she wouldn't say it aloud but she knew herself well enough to know she was falling for him. She wouldn't deny that him being a freakin' Adonis was part of what she liked about him, he was kind, selfless, strong, and would rather he lose his limbs than lose a friend. He was a gentleman something one rarely saw anymore.

"Who?", Hannes asked before seeing the man that she was referring to, he walked over to the man see as he should thank him for saving his friend. "thank you for saving her, I don't know how I can ever repay you."

The man pulled back his hood showing a man, who looked younger than Hannes he had rusty orange hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. "There's no need to thank me," he smiled back knowing that this guy was a truly good person. Though Hannes still had to wonder how they survived in titan country for five years.

"How exactly did you two survive, I mean don't get me wrong I'm glad your safe Carla, but five years out there is beyond lucky", Hannes asked curious as to what the secret was.

"Fear," Rexx said simply before continuing, "and epic proportions of ungodly badassery," he said nonchalantly. Carla giggled a bit at the way he explained how they were here in one piece.

"Huh?" Hannes asked dully.

"Well the more explained version is harder to accept, but when you do it makes total sense", he sighed and pulled out from his large bag he had next to him a pair of sleek silver blades. They were something he had been working on since Carla downed her first titan. Two blades, unlike his own which was unbelievably heavy, hers were light and agile designed to make quick clean cuts not to mention they had...other perks. The blades were about four feet in length, with the handles being perpendicular to the silver blade. Leaving one foot below the grips and three above.

"So what is the explained version", Hannes asked his curiosity getting the better of him, Rexx grinned wolfishly as he motioned for the blonde to sit seeing as this would take some time to explain.

-two hours later-

"whoa", was all he could say, the power that this kid spoke of seemed so huge it dwarfed the things even the colossal titan was capable, he was talking about people with the power of a god and even greater still.

Suddenly Rexx stood up a look on his face of anger confusion and shock, 'it's here' he thought with a frown.

A flash of red lightning and it was there, just like five years ago, the colossal titan was back.


End file.
